


Double up

by hellolife21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis purposely skips out on taking his heat suppressants and goes into heat during an interview, he triggers Zayn as well. Liam is their only alpha and has to take care of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double up

It wasn’t unusual for one of the band members to be sat in another’s lap during an interview. Sometimes there just wasn’t room on the couch, or sometimes someone needed a little extra bodily closeness. Either way, it’d become a normal thing, what with them being a pack and all.

So when Louis sat down directly in Liam’s lap, no one questioned it. Zayn sat on Liam’s side and then Harry and Niall to his left. There was more than enough room for Zayn to sit next to Liam without being pressed directly against him, but that didn’t stop Zayn. Nope, there was a good 8 inches of space between him and Harry, 8 inches he could be taking up instead of squishing Liam into the arm of the couch.

The interviewer looked at them all skeptically for half a second before starting her questions. There was a lot of talk about the orientations of the group going around on the internet, and they had yet to confirm or deny any of the rumors. Of course all of the interviewers they talked to got a warning not to ask about it beforehand, and therefore never did. But today was different. Today’s interviewer was an Alpha and they’d never been interviewed by one before. The pack was immediately on edge as soon as they noticed.

Halfway through the interview, she asked the taboo question. “So, there’s been many rumors going around about your orientations. It’s said that Liam is the alpha, is that true?” she asked with a bright smile.

The reason the guys didn’t want to disclose their orientations was due to the way they would be treated. With an alpha, two betas and two omegas, they made up a story to be sold to the tabloids. It was uncommon for alphas to be unmated and part of a pack, and having two unclaimed beta and two unclaimed omegas was big news. If it came out who was what, then there would be stories left and right about sleeping around in the band and claiming and just not good media all around.

Louis repositioned himself to sitting over just one of Liam’s legs and Liam shifted himself into Zayn so that Louis could lean back. Liam glanced at Zayn and his face had become impassive, a glance at Harry and Niall told him that they were on edge too.

“We’d prefer not to disclose that information,” Liam said politely as he could muster.

“So you are the Alpha then?” she asked with a smarmy grin.

Liam narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Louis’s waist as he and Zayn began to whimper at their obviously upset Alpha. Niall’s hand found it’s way into the back of Harry’s hair and massaged gently as he too stared down the interviewer.

The interviewer sat back in her chair and shifted to fix her skirt. Liam felt a growl rising in the back of his throat and Harry and Niall shifted instinctually closer, pressing themselves as close to Zayn as possible. Liam was clearly issuing a warning for this woman to back off and drop the subject, it wasn’t like she didn’t already know what they were. Alphas knew who was what as soon as they entered a room, which was why they avoided contact with other Alphas and packs. Of course, fans with an orientation were a different story, but they could be making it up for all anyone knew.

“Shut off the camera,” Liam growled to the man standing behind the camera caddy corner to them. He immediately lowered the camera and the recording light went off, he even took a step back.

The interviewer raised her nose at the young Alpha and said, “You’ve gone and ruined a perfectly good interview, Liam.”

Liam bumped his leg up against Louis and he stood up, the other’s followed suit. They walked out of the interview, leaving Liam alone with the other Alpha. Once the others were out of earshot, Liam rounded on her. “If you ever put my pack on the spot like that again, I will personally see to it you are fired from this studio and shamed in way in which you will not find work in this town or the UK again. Do you understand me?”

She stood up and came almost to Liam’s height with her heels on. “Is this why your managers have never let another Alpha in your midst? You get touchy and defensive?”

Liam bit his lip to keep from lunging at her. “We will to choose when we disclose ourselves to the public, you have no right to force us to.”

Liam started for the door but stopped when the woman called out, “So which one have you claimed, or have you claimed them all?” He nearly tore the door off it’s hinges as he ripped it open and made his way down the hall for their green room.

\----

The moment he stepped into the room, the others were still. They watched him as he stood, back against the door, absolutely furious. Louis was the first to approach and it was risky, especially when Liam was like this. It was a rare mood for the Alpha, and it was dangerous.

Louis touched Liam’s arm gently and the tension rolled off his shoulders like a wave. He stepped closer and slid his arms around Liam’s waist, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Liam’s arms circled Louis and he pressed his face into Louis’ neck. His tongue dragged up the side of Louis’ neck and he shivered, pressing his hips into Liam’s.

“You’re sweet,” Liam muttered.

“Forgot to take my suppressants,” Louis answered, tilting his head back to give Liam better access to his throat. Liam took full advantage of that and took in every inch of skin he could.

“How many days have you forgotten?”

Louis’ hips ground into Liams and his breath hitched. “Th-three days, and I’m so close to that time of the month. I just thought it’d be nice to, y’know, have one.”

Liam runs his hands up and down Louis’ sides and kisses him slowly. “I’m not happy with you.”

“I know.”

“You know you might trigger Zayn too, right?”

Louis grinned and said, “I was counting on it.”

Liam let his eyes roll back and he pushed Louis aside to announce that they had to be going soon. It was obvious to everyone in the room as to why.

\----

They made it to the van in just under twenty minutes. Between security insisting on taking their sweet time talking to the interviewer and the fans crowded around the studio outside, it took far longer than Liam would have liked. They crowded into the van and Liam situated himself between Niall and Harry in the back. Louis and Zayn took the captain's chairs and belted themselves in. Louis was painfully hard and squirming in his seat and Zayn was starting to sweat and rub the tops of his thighs nervously.

The car ride was just under half an hour to the hotel. Niall wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulders and Harry rubbed his thigh, fingers brushing over his dick lightly with each stroke, he could tell the Alpha was more than ready to go. They had to distract him from the omegas in the front seat, no matter what, because if Liam got to one of them there would be slim to no chance of stopping what happened after that.

“I’m so pissed at you, Louis,” Liam huffed, shifting in his seat and digging his blunt nails into his palms to try and stay focused on waiting. “You should have told me you wanted to have a month off. We would have scheduled around this.”

Louis keened and squirmed in his seat at just the sound of Liam’s voice. He gripped the armrests for dear life and started biting his lip. He was wet and painfully hard in his jeans and it was taking all he had not to unbuckle himself and grind on Liam, just for a tiny bit of relief.

Zayn sucks in a ragged breath and it comes out as a long and loud moan. Harry and Niall’s head snap up in unison to where Zayn and moaning and grinding his palm into his dick through his jeans. His head is pressed back into the seat and his eyes are screwed shut so tight he was seeing spots.

Liam pushed Niall and Harry away from him and released Zayn’s seatbelt in the blink of an eye. The seatbelt retracted and hit Zayn in the face but he couldn’t care because Liam was pushing up the armrest and dragging him to the back of the van.

Zayn felt warm all over, like he was in an oven and the heat was being gradually turned up. He groaned as Liam’s hands found their way up the back of his shirt and their mouths came together. Harry squeezed past them on the seat to take Zayn’s vacant spot beside Louis who was now just about crying.

“Louis, Louis, listen, we’re almost there,” Harry soothed, hand on Louis’ thigh.

Liam maneuvered Zayn down on the seat as best he could and undid the front of his jeans. He slipped his hand down past Zayn’s boxer briefs and pushed his palm against him.

“Liam, please!” Zayn moaned and bucked his hips up against Liam's hand. “I can’t...L-Liam.”

“Liiiiammmmm,” Louis whined and Liam pulled his mouth from Zayn’s to look at the other omega who was crying and whimpering his name over and over. Harry was knelt on the floor between his legs and hit the door as the van hit a bump. Harry pressed his hand to Louis’ forehead and he jerked away.

“Liam, he’s so wet. His jeans are soaked,” Harry said warily, looking down at the omega’s lap  as he positioned himself so it was more comfortable to sit on the floor with his own hard on threatening the zipper of his too tight pants.

“We’re here,” Paul announced from the front of the van and got out to survey the area for fans and paps. He would knock on the door when the coast was clear.

Niall moved to the front of the van with Harry and Louis. “I’ll take Zayn inside,  Harry, you take Louis. Liam, try and hold on just a bit longer.”

Liam nodded in agreement with his beta and pried himself from Zayn with great effort. Zayn let out a cry like he’d been physically hurt and Niall maneuvered him to the front and rubbed his shoulders encouragingly, mumbling promises of the coming relief. Although Niall wasn’t sure how Liam was going to manage both omegas in heat.

Paul knocked on the door no sooner than Harry had gotten Louis freed of his seatbelt. Harry put his arm under Louis and lifted him out of the van and started walking toward the hotel’s back entrance. It was all but useless to try and get Louis to walk because he was dragging his feet and whining while looking back at the van toward Liam. “Fuck,” Harry grumbled and scooped Louis up bridal style to get him in the hotel.

Once Harry passed through the back entrance, Niall pulled Zayn out of the van and forced him to jog toward the doors. The two joined Harry and Louis in the elevator at the end of the hall and pressed the 7th floor button repeatedly. They could see Liam pushing the outside doors open just as the elevator doors closed.

Harry and Niall looked over at each other from where they were standing against opposite walls of the lift, holding up their friends. The smell of both of the omegas was suffocating in the tiny space, and if they knew Liam wouldn’t rip their heads off, they’d help Zayn and Louis out. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Liam, flushed and out of breath, and it wasn’t because of the stairs he’d just run up.

Louis wrenched himself away from Harry and slotted himself against Liam. Paul rounded a corner at the other end of the hall and swiped a card key through a door and it clicked open. Liam lifted Louis up and carried him toward the room while Harry and Niall escorted Zayn. Once Zayn was in the room, Liam dropped Louis on the bed and closed the door. Niall and Harry stood in the hall, and Paul gave them the second card key he was holding.

Zayn kicked his shoes off and literally kicked them into the bathroom while getting them off he was in such a hurry. He and Louis both got their jeans and shirts off in record time and tossed somewhere that wasn’t on their bodies.

“I hate you, Louis,” Zayn hissed and turned to grab something from Liam’s bag beside the bed.

Liam barely gave Louis enough time to catch a breath before he was turning around, naked, to find Liam right there and lifting him back onto the bed. He kissed Louis and ran his hand down his side, to his thigh and back to his ass. He dragged his hand up the back of Louis’ thigh and hitched his leg up at the knee so he could get better access to his ass. Louis lifted his other leg as well and Liam broke their kiss to look over at Zayn who was pushing down on the toy Liam kept in his overnight bag for just such occasions.

Louis bucked his hips up against Liam and whined low in his throat, wanting Liam to touch him more. “Liam, please, what are you waiting for?” Louis asked, voice broken.

“I should torment and tease you for this bullshit, “ Liam said as he positioned himself in front of Louis and pushed slowly against him, the tip just slipping in.

Louis all but howled with the pleasure he felt and tried to push down on to Liam, but Liam held him tight at the hips.

“But I won’t torment you, because the longer I take with you, the longer poor Zayn has to wait. I should finish up with you quick, and go proper slow and nice on Zayn.”

Louis whined and Zayn let out a loud moan and rolled over, his toy buried into the hilt. Louis turned his head and kissed Zayn hard on the mouth, swallowing all the noise he was making.

Liam pushed the rest of the way into Louis and Louis moaned back into Zayn’s mouth.

It was blur from there on for Louis, the relief of feeling Liam inside of him gave him the ability to have a proper orgasm and cut the fever a bit. He lay completely spent on the bed beside Zayn, one hand threading into Zayn’s hair where his face was rubbing desperately at the pillow while rubbing himself against the bed.

Liam pulled out of Louis after a moment or two and Louis immediately felt the loss and the slow burn of the heat creeping up inside him once again, but he was so tired. “It’s so good, Zayn. So good,” Louis muttered and Zayn opened his eyes to see Liam shuffling sideways on the bed while on his knees.

Zayn could hardly breath as Liam pulled the toy from his ass in what seemed to be agonizingly slow motion. He let Liam turn him over onto his back and push inside him. It was so much different than the dildo had been, bigger, warmer, obviously not plastic.

Liam took his time, pushing in slow and coming out ever so slightly. With each slight withdrawal, Zayn would let out a soft groan and then a quiet long moan when Liam pushed back in. Liam picked up his pace after a minute or two and Zayn was getting increasingly louder.

Liam halted his thrusting for a moment to lean over Zayn, body so tired of kneeling for so long. He changed to short quick thrusts and covered Zayn’s mouth with his in attempt to quiet the sounds. It didn’t do much good, considering Zayn was tossing his head back and forth. As Liam came, Zayn did as well and he layed there for a bit, catching his breath while the omega beneath him, exhausted, passed out. He oh so carefully pulled out of Zayn and collapsed between the two of them on the bed, not caring that he was a mess and so were they. He knew he’d have to be up for round two as soon as Louis woke up, and so on for several hours.

\----

Louis woke up and he was hard. A glance at the clock told him he’d managed two hours of sleep, which he thought impressive because surely he’d been hard for most of it. His head swam with the smell of Liam filing the room. The alpha was simply sleeping yet emitting massive amounts of pheromones, Louis wondered if it would be stronger when he was awake. He turned over and stared at Liam, his arm thrown over his eyes to keep the light out.

Louis wiggled against the bed and hissed slightly as his dick caused friction against the sheets. He was starting to sweat and as he woke up more he could feel how hypersensitive his body was. He needed Liam inside of him again, needed to be covered by him, smothered until he just about couldn’t breathe.

Zayn stirred in his sleep, arm falling across Liam’s waist. He was on his side and Louis could see dried come on his stomach and made a face. Louis looked down at himself and noticed his own come on his stomach, and to make matter a bit grosser, he was sweating profusely and it was starting to feel sticky as he touched it gingerly. He sat up and oh, oh he was wet again, self lubricating and probably some of Liam’s come too.

Immediately Louis decided that he would just have to wait for his next round of relief. He wasn’t completely ready to go yet, not that he would say no if Liam woke up right then, but a shower seemed like a good idea. Sure, he’d be gross again in probably an hour, but he wouldn’t be still covered in old come and sweat.

Louis crawled off the bed, careful not to wake Liam, and dragged himself into the bathroom. His mind and body protested the thought of leaving the bed with Liam, even being more than five feet from his was hard to imagine, but Louis managed. He turned the water on high, didn’t bother to shut the door, privacy was so far gone at this point. He stepped under the stream of overly hot water and threw his head back in an overly loud moan. The water felt so great against his sensitive skin that he came without touching himself in minute or so.

Louis didn’t consider the fact that he left the door open and the steam would drift out into the main room. He didn’t consider how that steam was just riddled with his scent and how Liam would surely wake up. He was just about to grab the small bar of wrapped hotel soap off the counter when Liam’s hand covered his.

Liam opened the soap as he stepped into the shower behind Louis and tossed the paper wrapper on the floor. He pulled Louis against him, dick hard and pressing against the crack of his ass. Louis drove his ass back against Liam and rolled his head back against his shoulder. He let out an obscene moan as Liam’s hand came down his side, stopping on his hip and giving it a little sharp pull back into him. Liam’s hand with the soap in it travelled down Louis’ chest from the other side and stopped just short of his pelvic bone, where Louis’ erection was flush against his skin.

“Woke up and you were gone,” Liam mouthed into Louis’ neck. He chased water droplets with his tongue, stopping after each droplet just below Louis’ ear and nipping at the back of his jaw bone.

“Felt gross,” Louis whimpered as Liam dragged the soap across his pelvic bone from hip to hip, careful to just brush the tip of his oversensitive dick.

“Your smell was everywhere, couldn’t breath,” Liam let the soap fall to the floor where it slid down to the drain trap and stayed. “Woke up so hard,” and with that his voice broke a bit on the word ‘hard’, falling an octave or three lower than normal.

Liam positioned himself against Louis’ hole and angled his hips up, brushing the tip insistently against him. Louis pressed his head into Liam’s shoulder and started muttering a string of “please, please, oh please. Li, now, god, please”. And Liam pushed into him, slow and steady, hands on his hips angling him down a bit.

Louis fell forward, hands slamming against the wall to hold himself up as he pushed back against Liam’s hips. He hung his head and tried to breath as the water cascaded over his back, hot water running over where he was stretch out over Liam’s dick. He felt like he could explode, he felt so good. “Move, Liam, please,” he muttered.

Liam pulled out an inch or so and pushed back in, he reveled in the breathy moans coming from Louis with each time he pulled out. He picked up pace fairly quickly, and brought his hand around to Louis’s front to help him along. He stroked lazily, a complete contrast to the snap of his hips against Louis’ ass.

Louis all but cried out as he was about to release. Liam came, circling his arms around Louis’ hips and leaning back against the wall to steady himself. Somehow he found the strength to hold himself and Louis up as they came down from their highs. He shut the water off and carried Louis bridal style into the main room, just to nearly drop him as Zayn’s scent hit him and his dick started to harden.

Zayn was awake and laying on the bed, a pillow just under his ass and he was grinding down onto it. His mouth was open and his breaths were shallow and sharp.

Liam could see a flash of the dark red dildo buried in his ass. He placed Louis on the couch and crawled onto the bed with Zayn. He swung his leg over Zayn’s hips and braced himself on his forearms just over him.

Sensing his alpha so close, Zayn came hard, come covering his and Liam’s stomachs. Liam gently thrusted down against Zayn’s hip, their cocks rubbing together as Zayn rode out his orgasm. He came but his erection didn’t soften at all.

“‘s not what you want, is it?” Liam asked, kissing Zayn’s jaw.

Zayn shook his head, “Mmmno, want you.”

“Just got done with Lou in the shower, ‘m tired.”

Zayn pushed his hands up against Liam’s chest and pushed him to the side, Liam allowed himself to be moved. Liam reached back and pulled the toy out of Zayn faster than he’d meant too and it made an obscene pop and Zayn let out a breathy yell at the sudden loss of fullness.

“You wanna ride me?” Liam asked, pushing the toy aside on the bed and teasing Zayn’s hole with his finger.

“Liiiiammm,” Zayn whined and jerked away from Liam’s fingers, still too sensitive to think properly.

Liam rolled onto his back and pulled Zayn by his arm. Zayn sat up and straddled Liam’s hips, kneeling so he was hovering over him. “You sure?” Zayn asked as he helped Liam line himself up properly, he sucked in a breath as the tip of Liam’s cock pushed past the ring of relaxed muscle. Liam pushed down on Zayn, hands positioned at his hips where they met his thighs, causing Zayn to sink down onto him all at once.

Zayn fell forward, the sensation so much so fast. Liam kissed him slowly, not moving the rest of his body, allowing Zayn to adjust. “I’m pretty sure,” he whispered into the kiss and Zayn tilted his waist forward, causing Liam to shift inside him.

It went on like that for a little while, kissing and Zayn doing all the work, rotating his hips and lifting up a bit and sitting back down.

Liam tensed up and raised his knees to give Zayn a place to brace himself against as they both came, Liam groaning through his, still not quite ready after Louis in the shower. He’d gone as slow as possible with Zayn, just to delay this second orgasm, but Zayn absolutely could not hold out any longer.

Liam used the absolute last of his strength to roll Zayn to the side carefully while still inside him, and then shifted until he was pulled out. Louis moved from the couch to Liam's other side and curled up against him. They were all asleep within minutes of each other.

\----

Zayn woke up to the sound of Liam’s snoring. He noted that he didn’t feel sticky or wet anymore. In fact, the heat had passed, thank god. He saw that he was wearing boxers and so was Louis and Liam. The room smelled particularly better than it had when he was last awake, and he assumed that Harry and Niall must have come in and cleaned them up as well as the bed.

He sat up and saw a note with some aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table. He took the aspirin and picked up the note.

 

_Harry and I are probably still at the pool if you’re reading this. We cleaned everything up. You guys were out cold, we just dragged you around. Sorry for any bruising._

_Love, Niall and Harry xx_

 

Zayn looked over at Liam and Louis where they were tangled together he felt his stomach sink. Liam was an alpha, alphas only took one mate. Louis always came first. First to go into heat, first to get fucked, first first first. He pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes to keep from crying. It was stupid, he could just find another alpha, have a proper family one day, after One Direction.

“Zayn, wha‘s wrong?” Liam muttered, hand wrapping around Zayn’s wrist.

“Nothin’, I’m fine.”

Liam tugged at Zayn’s arm until he laid down. “I know when my omega is upset. What’s wrong?”

His omega. Zayn snuggled close and threw his leg over Liam’s. “It’s Louis, and me. We’re both omegas, and you’re an alpha. You can only mate once.”

Liam kisses Zayn just over his eyebrow. “You’re my omegas, both of you. I don’t have to choose one mate.”

“But, you do. That’s how we work.”

“Shut up,” Liam said, a little more bite behind the words than he meant to let out. Zayn closed his mouth and tilted his head down a bit. “You can both be mine. You’re different. You are soft and slow and make me feel like there’s warm honey flowing through me. God I love you, Zayn.”

Louis turned his head and mumbled, “Wha’do I make you feel like?”

Liam tightened his arm around Louis’ side and said, “Like I want to kiss you and punch you at the same time. I always feel jealous around you.”

Louis snorted. “You’re dumb, Li. ‘m not gonna leave you.”

“Don’t think you will,” Liam said, kissing Louis on the side of the mouth. “Just don’t like other people’s scent on you, just want mine all over you.”

Louis pushed his face down into Liam’s neck and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Zayn kissed Liam when he turned his head to him and licked into his mouth. Liam bit his lip and he pulled back.

“Enough of that, I’m too tired to think about sex or anything right now,” Liam grumbled.

“Love you,” Zayn said quietly.

“I know, I love you too.” Louis grunted and Liam scratched his side with his blunt nails. “You too, brat.”

 


End file.
